darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Willie Loomis (1991)
Willie Loomis was a rowdy, uneducated troublemaker who lived in the fishing village of Collinsport, Maine. His aunt, Sarah Johnson, worked as a housekeeper for the prestigious Collins family and convinced Roger Collins to give Willie a job working as a stable hand. Willie the schemer Willie hated working for Roger, and spent most of his free time sitting in his room at Collinwood drinking himself into a stupor. One day, he was scouring through a pile of old books when he came upon a mysterious doggerel alluding to the location of a cache of riches commonly referred to as the Collins family jewels. Willie deciphered a portion of the riddle and concluded that the jewels were hidden away inside of a secret room in the family mausoleum. He told his aunt about his scheme, but she warned him against pursuing such morbid fascinations. The governess Roger Collins instructed Willie to drive into town to pick up a woman named Victoria Winters. Vicki was to be employed as a governess to Roger's troublesome son David, and needed a ride to the house. Willie reluctantly journeyed down to the Blue Whale and found Vicki waiting for him. The meeting was not without incident however, as he nearly came to blows with one of the local longshoremen, Joe Haskell. The incidents with Roger and Joe proved to be the last straw for Willie and he was determined to leave town riding atop a mountain of riches. The vampire That night, Willie took his tool bag and drove down to the Collins family mausoleum. He found the hidden switch that opened a doorway into a secret antechamber below the crypt. Inside was a large stone coffin wrapped in heavy, iron chains. Willie pried the chains loose hoping to find his coveted treasure. Instead, he found the vampire, Barnabas Collins, who promptly grabbed Willie by the throat and drank his blood. Barnabas kept Willie by his side for three days, using his vampiric powers to make him his unwilling servant and learn as much as he could about this strange new world he found himself in, before eventually introducing himself to the Collins family under the guise of a cousin from England. After convincing them to allow him to lodge at the original family home known as the Old House, Barnabas put Willie to work, labouring to restore the venerable mansion to its original condition. Although forced to dispose of at least two bodies while working for the vampire (2, 12), Willie became protective of his master during Julia Hoffman's treatment, promising at one point to teach Barnabas how to drive once he had been cured (3). Barnabas was violent to him on at least one occasion, battering him with his cane, but Willie was shocked when the vampire apologised for the assault (nobody else had ever done so for an act of violence upon him). This may have helped increase his protectiveness. Life Willie Loomis enjoyed drinking 90-proof liquor and smoking cigarettes. Willie drove a battered, faded-blue pick-up truck. Willie's nickname for Sam Evans was Sam-bo. Loomis, Willie